superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham City
Gotham City is the hometown of Batman and his ward Robin. It is also where Riddler and Scarecrow have their hideouts. The natives of the city are referred to as Gothamites. City Departments *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Fire Department *Gotham Department of Sanitation Locations Banks * Gotham City BankSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Conquerors of the Future Recreation * Gotham ZooSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Attack of the Cats * BijouSeen in Superfriends: Rest in Peace. Colleges and Schools * Gotham High SchoolSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Gotham UniversitySeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: A Pint of Life * High School Hills and Mountains *Mount Whitmore *Haunted Hills *The Mountains Scientific / Medical Facilities * Lucus InstituteSeen in the Season 3, episode: Attack of the Cats * Gotham City Observatory Prison / Law Enforcement Facilities * Gotham City Police HeadquartersSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace and the Season 6 (1985), episode: The Fear Museums * The MuseumSeen in The Moonman * Gotham City MuseumSeen in Too Hot to Handle * Gotham City Museum of Natural HistorySeen in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #31. Newspaper publishers * Gotham Herald * Gotham Times * Daily News * Daily Paper Businesses * Wayne TowerSeen in the Season 5 (1984), episode: Once Upon a Poltergeist * Acme Oil CompanySeen in The New Adventures of Batman (1977) episode, Curses! Oiled Again! * G.E.E.C. FactorySeen in the Season 1 (1973), episode: Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. * Gotham Barber ShopSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Gotham ElectronicsSeen in the Season 6 episode The Fear * Gotham City DumpSeen in The New Adventures of Batman (1977) episode A Sweet Joke on Gotham City * Gotham Toy CompanySeen in the 1983 Shorts, Invasion of the Space Dolls * Gotham Mining CorporationSeen in the 1983 Shorts, Prisoners of Sleep * The New 200 Story Gotham HotelSeen in the Season 2 (1977), episode: Day of the Rats * Mudd's Coffee (Coffee Shop)Seen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Donahue's Department StoreSeen in the 1983 Shorts, The Malusian Blob * Kimberley's JewelrySeen in Reading, Writing and Wronging * Ed's Grocery StoreSeen in A Sweet Joke on Gotham City * Gotham Cafe * Dimby * Brigette's * Slim's Service Station * Pet shop * Cosmo's Restaurant * Crura Brnsii * Graham's Bond Pty Ltd. Districts/Neighborhoods *Civic Center *Crime Alley *Downtown *Waterfront Streets and bridges *Hope Street *Graham Street *Bridge *Second Avenue *Ninth Avenue *River Road *Waterfront Street Miscellaneous * Gotham HarborSeen in the 1983 Shorts, The Malusian Blob and in Super Powers, Vol. 1 #1 * Gotham CemeterySeen in the Season 6 (1985) episode: The Fear * Slaughter SwampSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Monolith of Evil * Devil's Cliff * Gotham Clock Tower * Titans Lair * Grover's Corner * Clearview * Carverville * Pier 40 Residences *Wayne Manor (and beneath it is the Bat-Cave) *Scarecrow's Farm House *Joker's mansion *White's residence Local sports teams *Gotham Goliaths *Gotham Guardsmen Image gallery Image:Gotham City skyline (A view from Cave County).jpg| Skyline of Gotham (seen from Cave County The Mysterious Moles Image:Gothammap.png| A map of Gotham City Image:Gotham City (Gulliver's Gigantic Goof).jpg| Skyline of Gotham City Gulliver's Gigantic Goof Notes Coming Soon!! Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! References Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Cities